The invention relates to a method for mounting window frames on an aircraft fuselage as a support, a frame to implement such method, as well as an aircraft fuselage equipped with such window frames.
The aircrafts are made of a pseudo-cylindrical-shaped fuselage being reinforced by stiffeners, such as frames and ribbands, so as to resist mechanical constraints met during the different flight phases, in particular the ones exerted by pressure.
Openings generally of a rectangular shape being rounded at the angles or oblong, are arranged in the fuselage to mount windows of the same shape, the transparency of these windows allowing the passengers to have a view on the external surroundings. Such windows are integral, in extension of their side wall, with frames of peripheral sizes higher than the ones of the openings arranged in the fuselage walls to accommodate the windows. Such configuration then allows the frames to be abutted on the fuselage taking profit from the internal pressure—being substantially higher than the pressure outside the aircraft during the flight, the internal atmosphere being pressurized—to perform a “natural” sealing of the windows on the fuselage.
Holding means fastened to the frames and mechanical connection means between the frames and the skin of the fuselage, through screwing or riveting, aim at creating a mechanical integrity between the frame and the skin of the fuselage such that the frame participates in the mechanical holding of the assembly. Such configuration allows in addition an air and water seal to be provided in such area.
These frames must also be able to resist the mechanical constraints exerted by the bending of the fuselage and the pressurization applied to the windows. Moreover, the respect of the aerodynamic profile of the external skin of the fuselage is to be considered in the integration of the windows into the fuselage.